The Untold Stories of Agent Maria Hill
by Lily Sharr
Summary: Follows the events from the Avengers in the eyes of Agent Maria Hill. Many new secrets about Agent Hill, S.H.I.E.L.D. , and an abundance of run-ins with Loki. "Maria looked into his eyes, the same eyes of the man who demanded her to disregard all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s protocol and destroy the haunting secrets that they had hidden since being founded. "
1. Chapter 1: The Incident

**Authors Note: All characters belong to the Marvel. The first chapter contains slight recap of the big chase scene in detail in my own words, and the story begins to tell Agent Maria Hill of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s story during the events of the Avengers, the original story belongs to the movie The Avengers, but the additions come from my own mind.**

—

Chapter 1: The Incident

Agent Maria Hill had just returned from her latest trip to the basement vaults of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s previously used computers and technological equipment. She had been sent there by Director Fury himself, and been told only three objectives. One, enter the vaults with no other agent nor ally noticing her. Two, to delete every file in every device capable of holding memory. And three, tell no-one of her mission. She reluctantly agreed. Maria's thoughts began to drift to what she had seen in the depths of S.H.I.E.L.D., the atrocities they had hidden from every agent, every human fighting for their cause, even herself despite her high position. The horror. The horror began to fill her mind until she could hardly get herself out of her vehicle.

Then she noticed something as she unbuckled her seatbelt and began to walk through the rear entrance to the lab, she noticed an eerie silence, and immediately knew that there was a problem. Maria shook her head, needing to focus on what had happened at the lab while she was away. She stopped. Crooking her head to the left, trying to hear the normal chatter that filled the halls. She then gingerly retrieved her walkie-talkie out from from her black skintight suit in precaution and began to walk into the halls... Then before she could contact Fury, she saw Dr. Eric Selvig, Clint Barton, and a male S.H.I.E.L.D. agent walk past her with a man in green and begin to enter one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s many agents vehicles.

She slowed her pace and turned around to face Clint as Dr. Selvig sat in the passenger seat the the other man crouched in the back of the truck. He wore black and green leather outfit, and held a gold sceptre with a bright blue jewel in the centre, in his hand. He crouched over, not making eye contact with her, although she knew he knew he was being watched.

'We need these vehicles," stated Clint.

Maria became confused, she looked around for other agents but there were none.

'Who's that?" Maria asked as Clint placed a silver briefcase in the truck and walked over to the driver's seat.

'Didn't tell me…' Clint trailed off.

Maria looked around, confused, and began to turn around down the hall to the lab where N.A.S.A. and S.H.I.E.L.D. were holding and researching the tesseract. As she did, she glanced once more to the unknown man in the truck. He was looking down as before, but then slowly he lifted his chin, piercing her grey eyes with his sharp azure ones, and bringing the corners of his mouth to an evil smirk. She whipped her head away and slowly retreated, going through emergency protocols for when anyone believed an agent was compromised. She then planned to speak the emergency numbers into her mouthpiece, however, before she could begin she heard noises coming from her walkie-talkie and then Director Fury.

'Hill! Do you copy?" He yelled through her pocket. Maria stopped, hoping he would keep quiet so she could properly follow emergency instructions and then attack from behind. But it came again. 'Barton is...' he yelled. Agent Maria knew an attack was coming so she jumped and rolled to hide behind a cement pillar as Clint began to shoot at her. She knew he was compromised! She heard the engine revving up on the vehicle they had stolen and quickly looked out to see them driving out of the headquarters, and began to shoot at the man in the back who she assumed to be the big bad in charge of the heist. The man in green glared as they drove off. Nick Fury yelled once again from her walkie, 'He's got the tesseract! Track it down!' She knew that she had to stop them.

Maria ran to her jeep, throwing her walkie talkie into the back, started the engine in record speed and sped off into the direction they left. Other agents had responded to Fury's request as well, about several other cars were tailing the rogue agents. She weaved in and out in-between the other cars, and suddenly the man in green began to shoot what looked liked magic out of the end of his sceptre, totalling the car in front of her. She swerved to not be hit by the flying car parts, and got a better look at the man. Then something clicked in her mind, something she connected with what she had seen in a file in one of the old worn down computers in the vault. Loki. She didn't know how she knew it, maybe it was briefing footage or maybe it was one of the secrets of the vaults, one of the secrets she had destroyed. Although she was suburb at following authority, and knew that S.H.I.E.L.D. had done questionable things in the past, she glanced once or twice to make sure the files were being erased completely and saw things she never imagined, or wanted to see.

Agent Hill then sped into a shortcut that S.H.I.E.L.D. hardly used and came out around right in front of the rogue jeep. She held her place, trying to stop Clint. She saw a bright blue sparkle in his eye, and with a quick glance to Eric, she saw he had the same look. Staring into Clint's eyes, another word abruptly entered her head; Chitauri. She had no idea how her knowledge of the mans in green's name nor this word came to her mind, but she assumed it was found in those faith breaking moments in the dark vaults. She shook her head violently, bringing herself back to the situation at hand, and began shooting at who used to be her friend. Clint began to gain speed and pushed her vehicle out of the way, she spun around and followed them as fast as she could.

_ Boom! _A deathly crash came from behind her as the walls, the walls meant to stay secure and safe even in nuclear war, came crumbling down around her. She sped and swerved around the on-coming rubble, and as the man in green- Loki, began to chuckle, the wreckage landed right in front of her, blocking her cars path completely.

A loud buzz came from her walkie-talkie in the backseat, she grabbed it and began to fiddle with the dials, trying to return it to the right settings. Making her jump in her seat, Agent Coulson's deep authoritative voice came from the device. 'Director. Director Fury, Do you copy?' He asked. And then came her Directors voice a moment later, 'The tesseract is with the hostile force,' Fury said calmly. 'I have men down, Hill?'

Agent Hill took a moment to breathe before responding, mustering all her confidence to sound unfazed by the recent events. 'A lot of men still under, don't know how many survivors.'

'The General called,' Nick said, 'I want every living soul in our rescue looking for that briefcase.'

'Roger that.' Maria searched her surroundings to see if any other agents were fought, she heard Coulson and Fury speak to each other, only catching the last words. 'This is a level 7. As of right now, we are at war...'

She quickly jumped out of her seat and began to run. After about ten minutes of running, gun in hand, she escaped the confinement of the tunnel and felt the fresh wind whip against her face. She heard noises of war close by, and looked up to see Nick Fury shooting at the rogue vehicle from his helicopter. She saw it explode above her and dust and debris began to fall from the sky. She saw Director Fury jump.

Maria panted as she desperately looked around, trying to track where he jumped. North-west. She took only five moments to breathe before she set off sprinting to her superior. After running through the wild thicket of grass for what seemed like ages, following the sound of gun-shots, the Agent finally reached Nick Fury. He was lying on his side, bleeding from a wound. He saw her face above his and sighed with relief.

"Agent Hill! Thank-god you're here, can you help me up?"

Maria looked into his eyes, the same eyes of the man who demanded her to disregard all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s information saving protocol and destroy the deep secrets that they had hidden since being founded. The secrets that now haunted her mind. The secrets that caused the most obedient and committed agent in the planetary defence/intelligence service at S.H.I.E.L.D. to question her entire work at the agency. Maria tackled the attempting-to-get-up Nick Fury, held him down, and put her elbow against his neck. And then Agent Hill yelled yelled with a vengeance. 'WHY?!'

—

**Please review and favourite if you want me to continue, I'm not sure I will because I'm not sure there will be demand for it. I really love Agent Maria Hill, she definitely didn't get enough screen time. And I've got tons of ideas for this story, hopefully twenty chapters worth. So if you like her and this story, please tell me so. Thanks! I've got another 3 chapter written but ****unfortunately I'm having some glitches with fan fiction right now and I can't upload, but it should be fixed soon! Thank-you for being so patient, you're going to love it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets in the Walls

**Authors Note: All characters belong to Marvel. I also apologize for any continuity errors that might occur, I do my best to make sure there are none. Also for the lateness of this chapter, I've been having some issues with fan fiction and trouble uploading chapters.**

—

Chapter 2: Secrets in the walls.

Agent Maria Hill panted as she looked down on Director Fury, seeing him struggle to breathe with her elbow restricting his airway. She released her hold and sat down beside him, composing herself.

'I'm sorry Director Fury, that was completely unprofessional.' Maria stated in a clipped voice. She reluctantly brought her eyes to her superiors face, hoping to see an expression of forgiveness. Instead, she found Nick Fury talking instructions into his walkie talkie and ordering a ride to a second S.H.E.I.L.D. base. She tried to determine whether he had heard her or not, so she began to repeat herself.

'I'm sorry Sir for my rash actions, I let my anger get the better hal-'

'-Agent Hill, we are at war. The tesseract has been stolen, our entire station has crumbled to bits at the hands of something out of this world, and we lost many agents and scientists in the endeavour. This is no time for talk about what you did in those vaults, of what you should not have even looked at, correct Ms. Hill?'

'Yes Sir.' She responded.

'Good. Now there should be a helicopter coming in one minute, you will come with me and we can start to plan our attack, now I don't know who took the tesseract or what happened to Clint and Selvig, but it looked extra-terrestrial. And that's your field, so our first order of business is to find it, and I know just the team to help…'

'Right Sir, but are you sure you don't know what happened, during my chase, I saw their eyes we bright blue , and that somehow connected with the word Chitauri Sir."

'Agent Hill I have no idea what your talking about, maybe you got banged up by a piece of flying rubble, but you need to not speak this nonsense to the other agents, it will confuse them.'

'Of course Sir," she responded, back in her strong and curt voice. Maria began to wonder whether Nick was lying, or truly did not know, which meant that S.H.E.I.L.D. kept secrets even from Directory Fury. As the agent was pondering, the wind began to blow her hair away, and she looked up to see a helicopter coming in. The noise was shattering, both Fury and Hill covered their ears. The helicopter landed 20 feet away from the two agents, and they became to rush towards it, Maria supporting Nick.

She looked up and saw Agent Phil Coulson leaving the passenger seat.

'Hello Agent Hill,' he said, he motioned for them to come aboard.

'Hello Phil, thank-you for coming.'

'Are you hurt?'

'No.' There was a thick tension in the air you could cut through with a knife. The rise and rumble of the engine broke the silence as they begin to lift off into the sky. Director Fury sat beside the pilot, with Maria and Phil crouched in makeshift seats behind them, as they flew. Agent Coulson leaned forward and he and Director Fury whispered for a moment before sitting down once again, not paying attention to Maria's inquisitive stare. It was quiet for nearly five minutes before the pilot shouted out, 'Here we are!' As the helicopter descended, Agent Coulson leaned in to Agent Hill and whispered, 'Maria, I'm going to need you to follow me when we land.' Maria gave a curt nod and he resumed his previous position. The helicopter landed and Director Fury and Agents Hill and Coulson sped out.

They had landed in front of a secluded S.H.E.I.L.D. base, one not specified to project P.E.G.A.S.U.S, just on the skirts of the Mojave Desert. It was an abandoned canning factory on the outside, however as the three approached the building they could see there was more than what meets the eye. Upon reaching the glass doors to the unlit building, Director Fury pulled out his I.D. and swiped his S.H.E.I.L.D. card. He then leaned in for an eye scan, while Maria and Phil discreetly held their guns by their sides, looking out into the night. The helicopters makeshift landing had left black marks on the side-walk, and other than that, Maria noted that it was a completely plain location. No buildings or houses within 50 feet, no cars sped by, no people. It was barren. It was silent. It made Agent Hill uneasy.

After Director Fury successfully unlocked the building, the three entered. Maria felt beside the entrance in the dark for a moment before finding the light switch. The floresent lights of the abandoned cannery lit up in rows, causing the agents to briefly squint. Maria slowly walked forward holding her gun out, looking for any signs of danger.

'Agent Hill,' said Coulson. Maria glanced over to see him and Fury waiting for an elevator to rise. Her shoes clipped as she walked the tiled floors to the two men, and then waited in silence. The doors sprang open and a small _ding _echoed through the room. They entered and Director Fury began to enter a passcode in the elevators buttons. A moment after he stopped the doors closed and they began to descend. Further and further they dropped, past where the buttons indicated where the final floor was, until the doors slid open with another _ding_, letting in a gust of cold air.

Agent Hill took the first step out into the room. The walls were grey, filled with a dim light pouring down from the ceiling. Both Fury and Coulson stepped ahead of her, correctly assuming she had never been to this base. They walked quickly and quietly with Agent Hill a step behind. Turning a corner in the hallway, they faced a small desk with a S.H.E.I.L.D. agent sitting behind it. Maria recognized the woman, she hadn't been a part of project P.E.G.A.S.U.S., but she was none the less vital to S.H.E.I.L.D.

Director Fury spoke first, 'Hello Agent Hand, when did you get here?' She looked up from the computer screen, closed whatever she was working on, and walked towards them. She wore a fitted black suit and held a briefcase in her hand. 'Hello Director, Agents,' she added, smiling at them. 'Just a few minutes before you did. I've just set up some higher level security, and a few more agents should be arriving at the moment who will secure the perimeter until the three of you leave for the helicarrier tomorrow morning.'

'Thank-you Victoria,' responded Agent Coulson, 'Are the rooms free?' She nodded, handed Phil the briefcase, turned with smile, and returned to the desk in the corner. Director Fury started to speak orders on his walkie-talkie, and Agent Coulson began to walk to the door across from the desk. Agent Hill remembered their conversation and followed at his heels, he pulled the door open for her and she entered the room.

It was a secluded room, it would have had an intimate mood if it weren't for the blinding florescent lights hanging from above. They sat down in the two chairs that surround a large round table in centre of the room.

'Maria, Director Fury told me something worrying today…'

'You mean what I said about the Chitauri Sir?

'Yes. Well it seems you were correct about that, they are Loki's army.'

Maria remembered the man with the smirk and the sceptre, 'Of Asgard.' She stated simply.

'That is correct. But what I want to know Agent Hill, is how you knew this before your Director did.'

'What I want to know Agent Coulson, is why you are so worried about my task in the vaults.' She said quietly.

'Good, we can cut right to the chase now. Director Fury told me about your little mission, right before it was all blown to pieces as well… I know, I know, you're Level 9, higher than myself, I shouldn't look so closely, but this time I did. And it's a good thing too because you looked at things, didn't you? That's how you knew about the Chitauri.'

Agent Hill's heartbeat began to flutter, it was the first time she had ever disobeyed Director Fury in full. She kept her composed manner on the outside, her face giving away nothing when she leaned in an inch. 'Sir I am the director of the planetary defense/intelligence service, I see things like this every day. I am an expert in my field, I have researched over 2000 different planets and their people in extent. This has nothing to do with my work in those vaults, where I discreetly handled exactly what Director Fury asked of. Is that clear Phil?' She stood up. 'I know you do great work Phil, wanting the best for S.H.E.I.L.D. , including the best agents. But there is nothing to report.'

Agent Coulson slowly rose from his chair, a small smile on his face. 'Of course Maria, now if you'll excuse me, I have to call a certain spider.' he said before departing from the room, closing the door behind him. Maria whipped her head around, a puzzled look on her face, before she saw he had left the briefcase under the table. Cautiously, she reached over and pulled it onto her lap, opening it with a _snap_. Inside were surveillance pictures of herself in the vaults. Of her entering, of her deleting the files looking away, and of her glancing at the content. Underneath the photos there was a scribbled note on a yellow legal pad, it looked like Agent Coulson's penmanship.

_Agent Hill I can imagine what you're thinking. You're thinking that S.H.E.I.L.D. has betrayed the people, betrayed you by keeping these secrets. But when you started here you knew how much we hid, how much we hide. There are secrets all around you, in the walls. You know that we are not saints or heroes. We will treat the alien hostiles as we need to, you cannot question our humanity, because they are not humans. _

_ After reading this, close the briefcase, before anyone can see it, including the cameras. Who knows who is watching now. Burn it. _

Agent Hill did exactly as was instructed of her from the letter, without a moments pause. She guessed this was the only explanation that would be given to her for now. She left the room to see Director Fury and Agent Hand in discussion, he pointed to the other door in the hall, and then turned back to Victoria. Maria walked to it slowly, her mind racing, to find a lone bed in the room. She un-zipped her catsuit down to her underwear and laid down on the bed for a restless night.

—-

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, everythings fixed with fan fiction now so there shouldn't be anymore uploading glitches. Also hoped you liked the Agent Victoria Hand cameo, there might be more of her if you all want. Tell me in a review who else you might like to see and I think things can be arranged, also tell me your opinions on the chapter: things you liked, didn't, or who you want to see Maria interact with (don't worry there will be lots of LOKI soon!). Please review, follow, and favourite if you want more chapters, your support will motivate me! The next chapter will be up next week, I have a lot of work right now, but after that you should be getting at least 2 a week if their is demand for it. Thank-you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Restless

**Authors Note: All characters belong to Marvel. Hey everyone, I got so many positive responses and views on the last chapter, it made me so happy, so I've decided to thank-you with a new chapter! It is a bit short, but I really wanted to get it to you amazing readers as soon as possible. Enjoy!**

—

Chapter 3: Restless

Agent Maria Hill tossed and turned throughout the night, a thin veil of sweat covering her brow, reliving flashes of the tortures she had seen while erasing the S.H.E.I.L.D. files. It was vivid and colourful, giving the dream a horrifying quality. She saw glimpses of different aliens, thrashing in chairs, screaming in pain, tortured. Tortured by her own people. One became so real, she imagined herself in the chair, taking the place of a Chitauri. She felt electricity buzz through her as an agent yelled for more volts when she did not co-operate. She felt the handcuffs rub at her wrists, making them red and raw. She felt every punch.

Maria gasped and woke up from her nightmare. Pulling the thin sheets off herself, she sat up in a flash. Now she understood how she knew the name of the Chitauri, it was not an alien race she had researched, but an alien race that S.H.I.E.L.D. had somehow encountered, and then tortured. After a moment of breathing, she plucked her catsuit off the dresser and pulled in on, taking longer than usual due to the sweat. It was dark and quiet when she opened the door to the hallway, and after assuming that all the agents were sleeping, she slinked to the the computer on the corner desk.

The screen was off, so clicked the button, tapping her foot impatiently. After a moment, the screen lit up in bright lights, blinding her momentarily. Whatever Agent Hand had been working on had been closed down, so she pulled up the S.H.E.I.L.D. information database and searched for one word. Loki. Pictures and words began to whiz past her until it found the correct item. The page was continuously being updated, and every minute a new crop of information would be submitted, from security camera footage of the battle in the S.H.E.I.L.D. base to suspicions of where his location could be. After scrolling for a few minute she came to his bio, which was accompanied by a security camera photo of him with an grin on his face, blasting away agents with his sceptre. Maria paused, staring at the photo, hoping there would never be a day she would have to face him again. She could handle combat, she was Level 9, she was excellent in combat. However she had never enjoyed fighting aliens, knowing they always had tricks up their sleeves.

Agent Hill closed the search engine quickly when she heard footsteps coming from down the hall. It was too dark to see any figures, but the echoes ensuing told a different story. Maria reached down to her belt to pull her hand gun out, realizing in fear that she had left it on her bedside table. Standing up, she tensed herself, ready for combat. Her eyes zeroed in on a blurry figure, slowly getting closer. She positioned herself in a defensive stance, ready to strike, only to hear the wary voice of Agent Hand.

'Is everything okay Agent Hill?'

'Yes, I, I thought you were someone else…'

'Can't sleep?'

'No.'

'Come with me,' she said, turning on her heel and motioning for Maria to follow behind her. 'I'm guessing you didn't get the full tour,' she whispered with a smile playing at corners of her lips. Agent Hand pulled open a door on the left and stepped inside, flipping the light switch as she did. It was a big room, bigger than her own, that encompassed a couch, a pair of chairs, table, and a fridge.

'Want some tea?' Victoria asked as she walked over to the cupboards, her brown locks swishing with each step.

'Sure… This is very different from the last base.'

'That's because it's temporary, you'll be going with Nick to the helicarrier first thing tomorrow morning.' She said as the glasses clinked and the water began to boil.

'I knew it wouldn't last.' Maria sat herself on one of the couches, feeling like she could fall asleep here, but scared to dream. 'Where are the other agents?' she tentatively asked.

'Well, they're all out, searching for the tesseract.' Pouring the steaming liquid onto the teabags and walking over to Maria, sitting herself down. 'I'm here to protect you, and then I'll be assigned to directing a squad.'

'Protect me?' Maria questioned incredulously.

'I mean ensure that you are safe. Alien beings, especially Loki, are dangerous, and I like the odds of two against one.'

'I should be out there fighting,' Maria responded, 'Or something, I shouldn't have went to bed and let other agents do my work.'

'It's okay, you were looking a little shaky. Do you want to talk about it?'

'Not really… I was just a bit startled today, I learned about a few projects S.H.E.I.L.D. has been doing on the side, things I weren't ready for.'

'Ah, well I know I-'

'-I'm sorry,' Maria cut in, 'I'd rather not talk about it any further.'

'Of course.'

Maria took a slow sip of her tea, peppermint, slightly burning her tongue while doing so. She fiddled for a moment before asking, 'What have Fury and Coulson been doing?'

'Director Fury contacted the Security Council, under the pretences of re-activating the Avengers Initiative.'

'And they agreed?'

'Reluctantly.' Agent Hand responded. Maria chuckled to herself before asking, 'And Phil?'

'After convincing Agent Romanoff to do some errands, I think he and Nick took a flight to New York…'

'For Rogers and Stark I'm assuming.'

'Correct.

Agent Hill took another sip and moment of thought, she couldn't believe that he had done it. Fury had always wanted the Avengers to be re-activated, and now he had done it, and Coulson would be ecstatic in the chances of meeting Captain America.

Pulling herself off the couch, Maria said, 'Goodnight Agent Hand.'

'I'll see you in the morning.'

Maria walked back to her small room, warmly thinking that she could finally get some rest before her flight to the helicarrier. Turning off the light, she once again slipped out of her suit and into the bed. After lying there for only a minute, she drifted off into a finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep. However nothing could last forever, and after only two hours of deep rest, the bases screeching alarm began to wail throughout the room.

—

**Hope you liked the chapter, if you do, be sure to follow, favourite, and review. Let me know what you like this chapter, didn't, or what you want in future chapters. Next one should be up in about 5 days from now, with a lot of action. Thank-you to everyone for even reading, I'm happy to share my stories. **


	4. Chapter 4: Attack

**Authors Note: I apologize that I haven't updated lately, I wasn't sure if I was going to continue with this story. But I really enjoy writing it, because I have a large storey I want to tell. So if you even mildly enjoy it, a follow, favourite and especially a review will motivate me to write more. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, hope you enjoy reading!**

—

Chapter 4:

Maria furiously jolted upright, grabbed her gun, and aimed in the the direction of the entrance to her room. If there were footsteps, she couldn't hear it over the blaring sirens. Her watch told her it was four in the morning. Slipping her catsuit on again, she crept to the door, to see it crash open in a _bang. _Maria raised her gun to the intruders face in a flash, ready to pull the trigger, only to see Agent Hand's alarmed face looking back at her.

'Maria. It's time for you to leave.'

'Who is attacking?' She inquired.

'Well, S.H.E.I.L.D. has been being secretive again.'

Maria gave Victoria a stern glare before pushing her against the wall, holding her neck to the surface with her elbow. 'Tell me Victoria. I am your superior and I will not stand to be lied to again!' Victoria nodded, and gasped as Agent Hill released her, rubbing her throat.

'We are hiding an item underground. There are over 20 more floors below, not indicated to in the elevator, we'd have to take the hidden stairs.'

"What are you hiding?!' Maria yelled.

'We- we are storing Iridium, only a small amount, maybe ten fine grams.'

'Iridium… Which might stable the tesseract.'

'Yes.'

'Would ten be enough?'

'I don't know, but I'm guessing it will be an experiment…'

"So why is the alarm sounded? Who is attacking?!'

'The cameras have all been disabled through a virus, I don't know who, all I know is that someone incorrectly answered the password at the entrance above.'

'We need to get the Iridium.' Maria stated, forming a plan in her head.

'What?!'

'I will not allow for that portal to be opened again, and maybe if we can set a trap using the Iridium, we can question one of the rogue agents.'

'Or Loki.'

'Yes. Or Loki… Now, lead me to these vaults.'

The pair crept out of the room, with Agent Hand in the lead. They both had one hand attempting to block the sirens ring from their ears, the other aiming a gun. Cautiously, they trodded into the room where Coulson held their pseudo investigation. Victoria lead her to a panel in the white walls, and pushed it open with all her force. It was completely dark, and so they delved into the darkness, attempting to feel for the stairs. They swerved and swivelled for 20 sets of stairs, until reaching a long and frigid room. Maria stood waiting at the bottom of the flight, while Victoria flipped a switch to illuminate the long grey room and entered another passcode into the wall. A thick door swivelled open at Agent Hills incredulous stare.

'S.H.E.I.L.D. hides more than I thought from me. I'm level 9, how did you know about this base when I didn't?' Agent Hill questioned.

'Once the tesseract was discovered… Director Fury set me up here with Agent Sitwell and Agent 13. We were designated to protect the Iridium, as a few scientists speculated that it might be able to stabilize the tesseract for us to harness the energy from space... They weren't sure, but they wanted us to protect our store to experiment.'

'Ah, so they do hide a lot from you as well.' She trailed off.

'What do you mean?'

'Nothing,' Maria responded, 'Where are Sitwell and 13?'

'They left before you arrived, they were sent to investigate the project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. base remains.'

Maria looked upwards, where she could still hear the siren, as faint as could be. "Where is the Iridium?' She asked. Agent Hand turned and pointed 25 feet away across the long room to the final passcode locked item in the room, a safe holding the mineral. The two arranged themselves in the corners beside the shut-again door, planning to attack from behind.

'So we wait?' Agent Hand asked.

'And so we wai-' Agent Hill was interrupted by the sound of an explosive above. The two ducked down, hands shielding their heads, but no rubble fell, not even a speck of dust.

'I should contact Fury,' Agent Hand whispered, and began to fumble with her earpiece. Maria's hand stopped hers, 'No, not right now.'

'Yes! I need to, he will give us instructions.'

'No. I will give you instructions.' She responded, her voice thundering throughout the small chamber.

'I'm sorry, I need to… Director! Director Fury do you copy? This is Agent Hand with Agent Hill, our base is being attacked. I repeat we are under attack!' It was silent. No response other than a fuzzy feedback from the earpiece, then silence. 'Maria… I think they've blocked our communication.'

Agent Hill looked at Victoria, a wrinkle forming above her brow. Maria didn't want Fury's directions, he was too impulsive, however she enjoyed the thought that she could contact him in direct danger. Maria began to form a plan of escape, in case they were unable to attack from behind.

'Victoria, is there any other way out of here?'

'Of course. Look up.' Maria raised her head to the normal looking ceiling, only to discover faint lines and openings. She reached up to pull a small lever, and a flight of stairs leading to the entrance of a helicopter fell down. She quickly pushed it up again. 'Good.' She murmured tracing the entrance above.

The sounds of footsteps running down he stairs began to echo, she knew the intruders were getting closer. As the footstepts began to creep in, they began to hear voices, two separate voices. Maria indicated for Agent Hand to turn off the light, surrounding them in complete darkness. The passcode must have been wrong once again, as this levels alarm began to sound. They heard the voice closer than ever, a voice Maria did not recognize, and speculated to be the one they were hunting. Loki.

'Don't bother with that useless machine. Stand back.' His voice boomed through the thick walls. Agents Hill and Hand met eyes for moment, realizing what he meant, and jumped just in time. As they flew midway through the room, the entire wall flew with them. The Agents ducked and shielded their heads from any flying rubble. Agent Hill looked up in the dusk to see two gloomy figures standing in the broken wall and take a step in. Before they could walk any further, Victoria, still shrouded in dust, slid to the safe unlocking it and slipping the small vile of iridium into her boot. As the dust began to settle, Maria saw Loki and and Hawkeye searching the dark room with their eyes, before flipping the light switch and seeing the two agents lying in the rubble. Loki began to chuckle and take one or two slithering steps in Maria's direction.

'Ah ladies, have to hidden something from me?' He pondered with a smile, looking over to the empty safe. 'All you have to do is hand the iridium to me, and you shall not be harmed.' His eyes drifted between the two agents, tossing his sceptre back and forth between his hands. Maria knew she only had a few more moments to respond before he attacked, she looked over to Agent Hand, both readying to attack first. Hawkeye saw the gesture as it happened and pulled an arrow into his bow and aimed it at Maria. Agents Hill and Hand whipped out there guns and begin to shoot at the attackers, an arrow hit the ceiling and caused an explosion, leaving a gaping hole in the upward exit towards the helicopter and took out the first ten steps in the ladder.

The sounds of Maria's bullets rang out alone in the long chamber through the dusky air as Victoria began hand-to-hand combat with Clint. Loki stood still as the bullets flared off his chest, smirking as he saw the worry on Agent Hill's face. She slipped her gun into her holster and leaped into combat with Loki. 'Hill, yes?' He inquired with a smile as he grabbed her arm and flipped her onto the ground. Maria glared up at him, and gave him a sharp nod before kicking herself upright and hit him with two hands on the sides of his neck, attempting to cut off his oxygen. His smirk only returned as it did not work. Maria quickly looked over to see Agent Hand already knocked out on the floor, with Barton reaching into her boot, taking the iridium and placing it in a briefcase.

'We've got the iridium.' Hawkeye stated monotonously, his eyes glowing blue.

'Good,' Loki murmured, smiling wickedly as he grasped Agent Hill's arm tightly.

'Are we taking her?' Clint asked.

Loki looked into Maria's eyes, and slowly raised the sceptre to her heart. She assumed that this is what had happened to the other agents, and she closed her eyes, fearing pain.

'No,' he responded, returning the sceptre to his waist. Maria's eyes opened in confusion, looking into Loki's who had been staring intently the entire time. 'Go,' Loki said, Maria began to pull away, 'Not you.' He chuckled. Agent Hill saw Barton leave through the broken wall leading upstairs.

Loki, still smiling, still grasping her arm, still staring into her eyes, said three words to stress Maria further. 'You look ravishing…'

—

**Hope you enjoyed the action in this chapter. I interpret Loki as a ruthless and truly evil character, especially in the Avengers after falling through hell after Thor. He will do anything to gain power, including rape, which he threatens later to the Black Widow. But don't worry fans, he will not rape Agent Hill. It would be misogynist of me to use rape as a plot point to give her motive, even if I am a woman myself. Please remember to review, favourite, and follow!**


End file.
